Ancient "Jellicle Ball" song...thing...
by Altaica
Summary: So maybe it doesn't REALLY have a title...it's a pointless song-poem thingy found by me the other day whilst delving through the frightening world of files. There's a better explanation in the author's note, because the summary doesn't give much space. r/


JEMIMA: Jellicle Cats will come out, this night ****

Ancient "Jellicle Ball" song.

__

(A/N: Okay, basically, this was written for the first RPG I was ever in. I played Jemi and Alta, and the idiot playing Munkustrap declared November 1st to be the "Jellicle Ball". God knows why, he was the biggest idiot to ever walk the planet. Anyhoo, because I was Jemima and, to quote, had "A voice of an angel, you must write an invitation to the Ball."

(Oh, goody, I thought, ready to kill. So, of course, my two characters got the spotlight. Anyhoo, this thing has no real rhythm, a lot of the rhymes suck, and yes, at the beginning, I was stealing half of it from the play. So sue me. Not only did I have to write this, the crappiest poem-song ever created, but I had to assign LINES, like I was some freakin' slave. Honestly, the kitten abuse! ;-).

(Half of the characters are made-up because less than half of the actual characters were taken in the RPG. It's pathetic, it's annoying….so, of course, I'm posting it to torture the minds of innocent young readers like yourselves. Bon appetit!)

****

JEMIMA: Jellicle Cats will come out, this night

****

ALTAICA: Jellicle cats from near and from far

****

JEMIMA: For the Jellicle Moon will be shining bright

****

ALTAICA: And one special Jellicle will become a star.

****

JEMIMA: For Jellicle Cats are special cats

****

ALTAICA: More special by far

****

JEMIMA: Than the Alley Cat or the House Cat

****

ALTAICA: For Jellicle Cats know inside who they are.

****

BOMBALURINA: A Jellicle Cat must have three names

****

DEMETER: A Jellicle Cat must see in the dark

****

TRUFFLES: A Jellicle Cat must like to play games

****

RUFFLES: Like chasing Munkustrap around until he falls apart!! _(heh…heh…heh….)_

****

TUGGER AND BOMBALURINA: Jellicle Cats are from Ireland, Scotland and Wales

****

ALTAICA: Jellicle Cats are from the USA

****

DEMETER AND MUNKUSTRAP: Jellicle Cats are from England and London

****

JENNYANYDOTS AND JELLYLORUM: Jellicle Cats are here to stay!

****

JEMIMA: A Jellicle Cat must know her distant cousins

****

ALTAICA: A Jellicle Cat must love them, too

****

JEMIMA: A Jellicle Cat must…um…Alta? What rhymes with 'cousins'?

****

ALTAICA: I'd tell you if only I knew! _(meandering into the World of Cheesy Rhyming…)_

****

JEMIMA: A Jellicle Cat is a special breed

****

ALTAICA: Unlike any other

****

JEMIMA: A Jellicle Cat doesn't care about color, race, religion, or creed…. * begins the "I Had A Dream" speech *

****

ALTAICA: * throws up paws in defeat * Oh, brother….

****

ETCETERA: * on her favourite trapeze _(heh….I'm so original)_ * A Jellicle Cat can swing through the air!

****

POUNCIVAL: A Jellicle Cat can climb through the trees!

****

MISTOFFELEES: A Jellicle Cat can sing with a special flair

****

MAGIC: And dance with but the greatest of ease!

****

ROZEJAYD: Jellicle Cats are sensible and quiet

****

MUNGOROSIE: Jellicle Cats are loud and wild!

****

ALTAICA: Jellicle Cats can yowl in the nigh-et _(CREATIVE LISCENCE! It's SUPPOSED to be night…HONESTLY…)_

****

DELPHALYONA: Jellicle cats can always play the child.

****

JEMIMA: Jellicle Cats tend to be tiny

****

ALTAICA: Jellicle cats are very petite

****

JEMIMA: And Munkustrap can tend to be whiney

****

ALTAICA: If we don't display the proper et-ti-keet.

****

JEMIMA: Jellicle Cats can gather tears of the moon

****

ALTAICA: Jellicle Cats can gather hair of the sun _(the sun COULD have hair, okay? Creative license! Jeez!)_

****

JEMIMA: And Jellicle Cats will celebrate soon

****

ALTAICA: For Old Deuteronomy will very soon come

****

RUFFLES AND TRUFFLES: Jellicle Cats are playful and happy!

****

JEMIMA: Jellicle Cats are thin and lean

****

CASSANDRA: Jellicle Cats are aloof and pretty

****

EXOTICA: And Jellicle Cats are never mean.

****

CORICOPAT _(better known as Uncie Corkie-Pants_): Jellicle Cats are mystical and slim

****

TANTOMILE: Jellicle Cats are magical and pretty

****

JEZILYRA: Jellicle Cats are in pictures and film!

****

PLATO: Jellicle Cats are serene kitties!

****

JEMIMA: Jellicle Cats can play and pray

****

ALTAICA: Jellicle Cats can be pious

****

JEMIMA: Jellicle Cats have some magic

****

ALTAICA: And Jellicle Cats can be afraid of fires _(can you TELL I was running out of things to say much?)_

****

JEMIMA: Jellicle Cats hate water

****

ALTAICA: Jellicle Cats like to be clean

****

JEMIMA: (with the exception of Ruffles and Truffles of course)

****

ALTAICA:* mutters * and they'll take that as a compliment.

****

BOMBALURINA: Jellicle Cats are red and fiery

****

TUGGER: Jellicle Cats are black and blond

****

DELPHALYONA: Jellicle Cats can dance on the high-wirey!

****

LEANDER: Jellicle cats can be there and be gone!

****

MUNGOROSIE: Jellicle Cats can live in a box!

****

MUNGOJERRIE: Jellicle Cats can be first-class crooks!

****

JEMIMA: Jellicle Cats can live on bagels and lox _(so I was running out of rhymes…to a greater extent…)_

****

RUMPLETEAZER: Jellicle Cats can kiss tha cook!

****

JEMIMA: And now, the Jellicle Moon will appear

****

ALTAICA: To make its grand debut

****

JEMIMA: To starts the ball of this year

****

ALTAICA: And to welcome Jellicles old and Jellicles new.

****

JEMIMA: If you look up at the moon on this night

****

ALTAICA: And believe in your heart the Everlasting Cat

****

JEMIMA: You may hear the sound of moonsong take flight

****

ALTAICA: And that means, in your heart, that you are

****

ALL: A Jellicle Cat!

__

(* hiding under the desk * Is it over? IT IS?! THERE IS JUSTICE IN THE WORLD!)

(* gets out and is promptly attacked by a mob of vicious Jellicles, angered at the authoress for making them sing such a horrific, cheesy song * HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!)

****

MISTO: Not a chance, Oh Evil One. We thought that the song was gone forever, and then you go and do something stupid like delving through your files and re-incarnating it…

__

(JUST ANNOUNCE THE END BEFORE I'M REDUCED TO TATTERS!)

****

MISTO: Right-o! * waves * The. Bloomin'. End.


End file.
